Memento mori dt Bedenke das du streben wirst
by Atreju
Summary: Draco Malfoy verliert sein Gedächnis bei einem Duell welches sein Vater unfair gewinnt. Er wird von einem älteren Zauberehepaar aufgenommen und lebt dann inden USA. Doch er kehrt zurück! Welche Rolle spielt er in der Endschlacht?
1. Default Chapter

Memento mori ( Bedenke das du sterben wirst!)  
  
Part I  
  
Titel der Geschichte: Memento mori ( dt. Bedenke das du sterben wirst)  
  
Summary: Draco Malfoy verliert im dritten großen Magierkrieg sein Gedächnis. Er wird von einem Kinderlosen Zaubererehepaar gefunden und von ihnen als Sohn akzeptiert. Voldemort's Herrschaft ist auf dem Höhepunkt, die Rebellen, wurden fatal zurück geschlagen. Alles deutet auf ein Bitteres Ende hin, doch man soll bekanntlich niemals nie sagen. Draco kehrt nach Jahren die er in den USA gelebt hat, mit neuer Identität zurück nach England und hofft dort seine Vergangenheit wieder zu finden. Wird es ihm gelingen? Welche Rolle wird er in der alles Entscheidenden Schlacht spielen?  
  
Autor: Ich, Atreju  
  
E-Mail für Feedback: Atreju-Slytherinweb.de oder einfach ein kleines Review hier hinterlassen.  
  
Anmerkungen: Bis jetzt keine  
  
PG: 13 Jahre  
  
Genre: Dark/ Adventure/ Romantic....  
  
Teil: Initium ( Anfang oder Prolog)  
  
Über zahlreiche Reviews würde ich mich freuen!  
  
_Der Tag wird kommen, an dem sich Licht und Dunkelheit miteinander Vereinen,  
an den sich eine schwarze Sonne am Himmel offenbart_....  
[_ E'Nomine- Seid Anbeginn der Zeit]  
_  
Prolog:  
  
Die Sterne warfen nur wenig Licht auf die Schlacht welche gerade in vollsten Gange war. Überall hörte man Kampfgebrüll, Schmerzerfülltes stöhnen oder Todesschreie.  
  
Sie wirkten so surreal an diesem sonst so friedlichen Ort. Draco hielt seinen Zauberstab fest umklammert, er konnte geschickt einigen Flüchen ausweichen.  
  
Seine blasse Haut wirkte fast durchsichtig als er eine Gestalt am Waldrand stellte.  
  
Wer hätte auch jemals erwartet das sich Draco und sein Vater gegenüber stehen würden? Im Kampf auf verschiedenen Seiten.  
  
Womöglich hätte es keiner geglaubt, wie auch, wenn man betrachtet das Draco womöglich auch ein Deatheater geworden wäre, hätte es da nicht ein Ereignis in seinem Leben geben, was dieses Sache grundlegend geändert hätte.  
  
Der 18 Jahre alte junge Mann, trat entschlossen seinen Vater gegenüber, sein blondes Haar stand wirr ab und seine grauen Augen wirkten fast etwas, unentschlossen und dennoch wollte er sich seinem Vater stellen.  
  
Dieser musterte seinen Sohn spöttisch und gleichzeitig kalt und unnahbar.  
  
„ Nun Draco, erstaunlich das wir uns nach langer Zeit, ausgerechent an so einem Abend wiedersehen, nicht?"  
  
Draco blinzelte kurz „ So ein Zufall, man könnte glatt glauben du hättest es geplant", entgegnete Draco und musterte seinen Vater.  
  
Lucius hob eine Augenbraun und zückte seinen Zauberstab.  
  
„ Eigentlich Schade das du dich für die falsche Seite entschieden hast, du hättest weit mehr werden können, als dumm in dein verderben zu rennen. Aber in solchen Sachen warst du noch nie zu gebrauchen", entgegnete der älter kalt.  
  
Draco zuckte mit der Schulter „ Etwas was ich von dir gelernt habe!"  
  
Lucius lachte wütend auf „ Kein Malfoy Stolz hast du, bei der ersten Chance hast du dich auf die Seite des alten Narren geschlagen und liegst ihm demütig zu Füßen."  
  
Draco grinste spöttisch „ Etwas was du mir 17 Jahre beigebracht hast, wenn es um seine eigene Haut geht, den Stolz vergessen und auf dem Boden kriechen. Das kannst du doch sehr gut nicht?"  
  
Lucius funkelte seinen Sohn an „ Du willst also wirklich streben? Nun ich werde es geschehen lassen! Expelliarmus!"  
  
Doch Draco hatte eine Sekunde schneller reagiert und „ Stupor", gerufen.  
  
„ Das ist alles was du kannst? Erbärmlich wenn du dir nicht mehr als so etwas kannst!"  
  
„ CRUCIO!"  
  
Der jüngere Malfoy duckte sich und der Fluch schoss über ihn weg.  
  
Sie duellierten sich eine ganze weile, für Draco war es als ob es keine Schlacht war in der ehr sich befand, er trug einen Krieg mit seinem Vater aus.  
  
„ Expilliarmus", rief er nun und seinem erstaunen hielt er den Zauberstab seines Vaters kurz drauf in der Hand.  
  
Lucius Malfoy wirkte erschüttert „ Ich sehe du hast doch etwas gelernt. Nun denn bring es hinter dich!"  
  
Er trat auf seinen Sohn zu, Draco klammerte sich so sehr an seinem Zauberstab das seine Knöchel weiß raustraten.  
  
„ Na los Draco, oder traust du dich nicht", meine Lucius spöttisch, er ging weiter auf den jungen Malfoy zu „ Du kannst es nicht? Oder? Du hast es schon einmal nicht gekonnt, schade für dich das du gezögert hast! Lebe wohl mein Sohn!"  
  
Draco wollte rumwirbelen doch ihn traf etwas in den Rücken, er taumelte Rückwärts.  
  
Drehte sich rum und sah in das grinsende Gesicht von Marcus Flint, Blut tropfte auf den Boden.  
  
Fassungslos starrte Draco auf den ehemaligen Quidditch Captain, der nun auf Draco zu trat.  
  
„ Nun Malfoy ich habe dir schon mal gesagt, das du dich für die richtige Seite entscheiden sollst, du hast deine Wahl getroffen, und es war die Falsche!"  
  
Draco hustete und wischte sich dann matt das Blut von den Lippen.  
  
„ 1 Duellregel, kein anderer sollte in ein Duell eingreifen, 2 Regel: Man greift nie aus dem Hinterhalt an", keuchte Draco.  
  
Marcus zuckte mit den Schultern „ Es ist Krieg mein Lieber, und da ist einiges erlaubt!"  
  
Er war mittlerweile so nah an ihn getreten das Draco seinen Atem spüren konnte.  
  
Lucius grinste „ Wie sagt man so schön Draco? Game over!"  
  
Er nickte Marcus zu, dieser deutete auf Draco und murmelte einen Spruch.  
  
Entsetzen machte sich in Draco breit, als er erkannte welcher Fluch es war.  
  
Mit einem kalten lächeln wurde Draco von Marcus zurück geschubst, dann sackte der ehemalige Slytherin- Prinz zusammen und blieb reglos auf dem Boden liegen.  
  
Erst jetzt nahm Lucius den Kampflärm um sich war, er warf einen letzten vernichtenden Blick auf seinen ehemaligen Sohn und wandte sich dann mit Marcus ab und beide schlugen sich wieder ins Kampfgewimmel.  
  
Die Schlacht war verloren, den bald übernahmen die Deatheater die Oberhand.  
  
Die Rebellen zogen sich zurück, mussten Tote und Verletzte liegen lassen auch wenn es ihnen schwer fiel, nun war niemand mehr sicher.  
  
Der dritte große Magierkrieg hatte in dieser Schlacht begonnen.  
  
Ob es vielleicht nur daran lag das Lucius Malfoy das Duell gegen seinen Sohn unfair gewonnen hatte?  
  
Hatte dieses eine Duell zum Entscheiden der Schlacht beigetragen?  
  
Diese Frage wird offen bleiben, diese Frage kann nicht beantwortet werden. Viele starben in dieser Schlacht und viele starben in dem drauffolgenden Krieg, Draco Malfoy war nur eines der Opfer das diese Schlacht nicht überlebt hatte.  
  
Sein Name reihte sich ein in ein lange Liste, sein Tot war nur einer von vielen.  
  
Man trauert um ihn, vielleicht nicht so wie man um Harry Potter getrauert hatte, aber man trauerte um ihn.  
  
Aber war Draco Malfoy wirklich tot? 


	2. Vita

Memento Mori ( Bedenke das du sterben wirst!)

Part I

Autor: Atreju

E-Mail: Atreju-Slytherinweb.de

Anmerkung: keine nur die Bitte um ein kleines Review.

PG: 13 Jahre

Genre: Dark/ Adventure/ Romance...

Disclaimer : Alle Personen gehören wie immer Joanne K. Rowling.

Titel: Vita ( Leben)

Kapitel: 1?

_Erinnern heißt auswählen_

_ Günter Grass_

Erster Teil: Vita

Patrick war ein älterer Mann mit schütterem Haar und blauen Augen, der eigentlich in den USA lebte und nur wegen eines Geschäftes nach England gekommen war.

Das Leben hatte den 53 Jahre alten Mann relativ hart gemacht, aber hatte seine innere „Weichheit" nie verloren. Sein Leben war recht angenehm, natürlich hätte es besser sein können, aber Patrick Banks war damit zufrieden.

Er hatte eine Frau mit der er, seid 28 Jahren verheiratet war, ein kleines Häuschen und einen Beruf der ihm Spaß machte. Das einzige was ihm fehlte war ein Sohn oder eine Tochter.

Natürlich hatte er es nie vermisst Kinder zu haben, aber manchmal wenn er Nachts wach lag, dann dachte er daran, wie sein Leben wohl verlaufen wäre, wenn er und seine Frau Jane eine Tochter gehabt hätten.

Anfangs in den ersten Jahren ihrer Ehe, hatten sie beschlossen das sie alles so nehmen würden wie es käme und so Konzentrierte sich Jane auf ihre Aufgabe, als Hebamme im St. Mungo Hospital, und er Patrick war weiter der Abteilungsleiter in der Quiddi GmbH, eine Firma die Hauptsächlich Besen herstellte und die es geschafft hatten den „ Feuerblitz" ihrer Errungenschaft nennen zu können.

So war das Leben der Banks recht beschaulich verlaufen, sie hatten den ersten großen Magierkrieg miterlebt und ihn auch überlebt, damals lebten sie noch in England.

Sie wären auch womöglich in England geblieben wenn Patrick nicht als Firmenleiter in einer Zweigstelle der Quiddie GmbH in den USA vorgeschlagen worden wäre.

Da er dort mehr verdienen konnte, entschloss er sich, nachdem er sich mit seiner Frau Jane beratschlagt hatte, das Angebot anzunehmen und in die USA auszuwandern.

Seine Frau kündigte ihren Job als Hebamme und suchte sich in New York in dem größten Krankenhaus der Vereinigten Staaten dem „ Universal Central Hospital of Magic" eine Stelle in der Entbindungsabteilung.

Nachdem auch Jane erfolgreich einen Job hatte, blieben sie in New York und lebten noch heute dort. Patrick war nur wegen einem Geschäfteabschluss nach England zurück gekehrt und seine Frau Jane hatte sich einige freie Tage genommen, so das sie einen kleinen Urlaub in der alten Heimat machen konnten.

Jane und Patrick entschlossen sich in Hogsmead zu wohnen und mieteten dort ein kleines Zimmer.

Von der Schlacht die unweit von ihnen stattfand bekamen sie zunächst nichts mit, sie bemerkten allerdings das etwas in England in Gange war, etwas unheimliches.

Sie waren an jenen verhängnisvollen Abend spazieren gegangen und strichen an einem der äußersten Ausläufer des „ Verbotenen Wald" lang.

Die große Schlacht war 1 Tag vorbei und das Ministerium hatte alles was von diesem Ereignis gezeugt hatte verschwinden lassen.

Die Rückkehr Lord Voldemorts dementierten sie nach wie vor verhemmt und so konnte es ihnen gar nicht schnell genug gehen diese „ Nachwirkungen" von der Schlacht verschwinden zu lassen.

So bekamen die Banks Eheleute nichts mit spazierten mit ihrem Hund Jerry über den Boden, auf welchen soviel Blut vergossen war.

Sie hätten wahrscheinlich nicht viel bemerkt, wenn Jerry ( ein brauner Labrador) nicht wie wild gebellt hätte und in Richtung Wald gelaufen wäre.

Die entsetzten Rufe seines Herrchens sowie seines Frauchens ignorierte er.

Jane musterte nervös ihren Mann und nickte ihm zu und die beiden bewegten sich schneller in die Richtung in welche der Labrador verschwunden war.

Der Hund schien auf sie zu warten, den er lief schnell genug das sie ihn nicht einholen konnten und doch langsam genug das sie ihn erkennen konnten.

Patrick wurde etwas besorgt, der sonst so treue Hund, der auf jeden Ruf seines Herrchens oder Frauchens hörte, schien nun taube Ohren zu haben.

Denn er blieb nun am Waldrand stehen und bellte laut.

Jane seufzte etwas was sich anhörte „ Von mir bekommt er heute kein Würstchen zum Abendbrot!"

Trotz der seltsamen Situation musste Patrick lächeln „ Wenn er dich mit seinen Bettelblick anstarrt, kannst du ehe wieder nicht nein sagen und gibst ihm trotzdem was."

Jane lächelte ihrem Mann entschuldigend an und hielt nun vor dem Labrador der auf sie gewartet hatte und freudig mit seinem Schwanz wedelte.

„ Jerry, hörst du gar nicht mehr", fragte Patrick den Hund und sah ihn grimmig an.

Jerry bellte noch mal und trat dann in den Wald.

Patrick seufzte „ Da siehst du es, meine Liebe, deine Erziehung!"

Jane pickte ihren Mann in die Seite „ Ja, ja ich weiß Bescheid, keine Würstchen mehr für den Hund zum Abendessen!"

Patrick lachte leise und wirkte dann nachdenklich „ Jerry will uns vielleicht was zeigen!"

Jane nickte zustimmend „ Du hast Recht, so hat er sich noch nie aufgeführt!"

Sie legten noch einen Zahn zu und blieben dicht hinter dem Hund.

An einem Baum schnuffelte der Labrador und sprintete ein kleines Stückchen nach rechts.

Dann hielt er an und jaulte laut auf.

Jane und Patrick blickten sich an und rannten nun förmlich zu dem Hund.

Patrick brauchte einige Sekunden bis er erkannte das es sich um einen Menschen handelte der dort zusammen gekrümmt auf dem Boden lag.

Jane schrie leise auf, als sie sah wie der Körper des schlanken, fast dünnen Mannes zugerichtet war.

Während sie länger brauchte um sich zufassen, tastete Patrick nach dem Puls.

„ Ist er tot", presste Jane hinter ihrer Hand vor.

Patrick brauchte einige Sekunden bis er den Puls gefunden hatte, er war so schwach, das man ihn fast nicht spüren konnte.

„ Noch lebte er," meinte er ruhig und zog sich die Jacke aus.

Jane schluckte und besann sich drauf das sie eine Heilerin Hebamme war.

Egal welchen Bereich magisches medizinisches Personal einschlagen musste, Erste Hilfe lernte jeder.

So zückte sie den Zauberstab, murmelte einen Spruch um den Mann etwas für den Transport zu stabilisieren.

„ Egal was wir machen, er wird es nicht überleben", meinte sie schließlich und schluckte.

Patrick besah sich das zerschundene Gesicht des Mannes, sein halb langes Blondes haare, war Dreck verkrustet.

„ Was meinst du wie lange liegt er schon hier", flüsterte er.

Jane zuckte mit den Schultern „ Schon etwas länger!"

„ Das er das überlebt hat, wir müssen es wohl oder übel versuchen!"

Jane nickte bei Patricks Worten.

Ohne ein weiteresmal zu zögern, stabilisierte sie seinen zustand, nickte Patrick zu.

„ Wohin mit ihm?"

„ Hattfield ist in der Nähe", murmelte Patrick.

„ Haben die ein Krankenhaus", fragte Jane.

Patrick nickte.

„ Gut wir nehmen ihn beiden und apparieren!"

Patrick nickte und nahm die Hand des jungen Mannes, Jane die andere und mit einem plopp waren beide verschwunden.

Als sie im Krankenhaus ankamen war die Hölle los und erst dort erfuhren Jane wie auch Patrick von der großen Schlacht.

Der junge Mann wurde gleich verarztet und in den Behandlungsraum gebracht.

Patrick wie auch Jane mussten draußen warten.

Es war schon einige Zeit vergangen als eine Schwester auf den Gang trat und sie musterte.

„ Ihrem Sohn geht es sehr schlecht!"

Patrick wollte gerade den Irrtum aufklären als Jane nickte.

„ Wie geht es ihm?"

Die Schwester runzelte die Stirn und sagte darauf hin „ Nun es sieht nicht sonderlich gut aus!"

Dann reichte sie ihn ein Formular.

„ War ihr Sohn auch bei der Schlacht dabei?"

Patrick nickte und warf Jane einen kurzen Blick zu „ Wir kommen aus den USA und hatten einen Streit James ist darauf hin ausgebüchst und wir fanden ihn gestern durch Zufall!"

Die Schwester nickte mitfühlend „ Ich kenne das mein Sohn ist genauso, aber das man sich gerade in Zeiten wie diesen sorgen macht versteht sie nicht!"

Jane nickte eilig „ Wie recht sie haben", ihr Blick wirkte besorgt und Patrick nahm sich vor später mit Jane zu reden.

Die Krankenschwester gab Patrick noch ein Federkiel in die Hand und bat die beiden das auszufüllen.

Dann verschwand sie wieder im Behandlungsraum und lies die beiden auf dem Flur zurück.

„ Jane was hast du dir dabei gedacht", flüsterte Patrick.

Jane schluckte „ Hast du ihn dir angesehen? Er sieht nicht so aus als ob ihn jemand vermisst hätte!"

Patrick seufzte „ Das ist illegal!"

„ Lass deine Beziehungen spielen", schnaubte Jane.

Patrick stand auf „ Okay wenn es dein Wunsch ist, werde ich das gerade biegen, du bleibst hier und fühlst das aus!"

Jane nickte und Patrick küsste sie auf die Wange und durchquerte den Flur.

Jane wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit ihrem Formular zu.

Name, Alter, Geburtsdatum, Schule, Familie waren nur das wenigste.

In klarer Handschrift begann sie auszufühlen: Name: James Patrick Banks, Alter: 18 Jahre, Geburtstag: 16 August.

Akribisch arbeitete sie sich vor und war schließlich mit ihrem Ergebnis zu Frieden.

Als die Krankenschwester noch mal vorbei kam drückte sie ihr den Zettel in die Hand. „ Dürfte ich zu meinem Sohn?" Die Schwester überlegte einen Moment und nickte schließlich „ Natürlich, aber nicht lange!"

Jane nickte und trat hinter der Krankenschwester ins Zimmer. Es war voll belegt und an den Betten sahsen Verwandet die leise mit ihren kranken Angehörigen flüsterten. Das Bett zu James war abgetrennt. Im ersten Bett lag ein rothaariges Mädchen das leise weinte und von ihrer Mutter getröstet wurde. „ Er ist tot", flüsterte die kleine welche höchstens 17 Jahre war und ihre Mutter strich ihr durchs Haar und nickte mitfühlend.

Jane ging einen Schritt auf das Bett zu in welchen James liegen sollte und blieb stehen. Die Krankenschwester verabschiedete sich mit den Worten „ Wenn was ist sagen sie Bescheid!" Jane nickte und sah der Krankenschwester hinter her die nun am Bett des Rothaarigen Mädchen stehen blieb und ein paar Worte mit der Mutter wechselte.

Sie wandte sich ans Bett, zog einen Stuhl näher und setzte sich drauf. Der Junge dem sie einen neuen Namen gegeben hatte, war blass, seine Haut schien von Natur aus schon blass zu sein, aber trotzdem wirkte er so zart und zerbrechlich wie eine Porzellanpuppe. Sein halb langes Blondes Haar, wirkte stumpf und glanz los.

Jane tastete nach seiner Hand und nahm sie. Sie war kühl aber nicht eiskalt. „ Ich bin Jane Banks und habe dich mit meinem Mann Patrick gefunden..."


	3. Deo gratias

Memento Mori ( Bedenke das du sterben wirst)

Part I

Anmerkung: Es ist ein kurzes Kapitel ich hoffe ihr schreibt mir trotzdem einige Kommis. Das würde mich wirklich freuen.

Achso Memento wird wahrscheinlich aus drei Teilen bestehen, sicher ist das allerdings noch nicht. Richtig entscheiden werde ich das ab Kapitel 10.

Disclaimer: Joanne K. Rowling gehört alles, ausser Jane und Patrick.

Teil 2: Deo gratias ( Gott sei Dank)

Jane seufzte leise und lehnte sich etwas zu James rüber. Eine Woche war es her das sie ihn im Wald gefunden hatten und genauso lange lag er nun hier.

Patrick hatte es geschafft und seine Beziehungen spielen lassen und so wurde aus dem Jungen, ihr Sohn James Patrick Banks. Das Krankenhaus war leerer geworden, viele wurden nach Hausentlassen, alleine aus James Zimmer waren es schon 3 die nach Hause durfen. Das rothaarige Mädchen war gestern gegangen.

Jane hatte sie leid getan, denn kleine war noch immer ganz geknickt und traurig. Das es Molly Tochter gewesen war, war Jane gar nicht aufgefallen, bis Molly sie eines Tages auf dem Flur angesprochen hatte. Molly als auch Jane waren zur gleiche Zeit in Hogwarts, Molly, Arthur und Patrick waren in Gryffindor und sie Jane in Ravenclaw.

Jane sortierte ihre Gedanken und blickte wieder auf James den sie obwohl sie noch nicht ein Wort miteinander Gesprochen hatten, ins Herz geschlossen hatte. Patrick war vor 2 Tagen zurück nach New York und Jane hatte alles in die Wege geleitet das James ebenfalls mit nach New York kam und dort im „ Central Hospital of magic" weiter behandelt wurde. In einer Stunde sollte der Transport kommen.

Sie strich James eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und griff nach seiner Hand, sie war immer noch kalt aber nicht völlig eiskalt, etwas was Jane beruhigte und gleichzeitig beunruhigte. Sie war gerade in Gedanken versunken als die Krankenschwester, welche schon am ersten Tag dagewesen war rein kam und sie rausbat, da James kurz vor der Verlegung noch mal untersucht werden sollte.

Sie nickte und trat raus auf den Flur, dort war nicht mehr soviel Betrieb wie noch vor 2 Tagen und mittlerweile ging es ruhiger auf im gesamten Krankenhaus zu.

Etwa 10 Minuten später war die Untersuchung beendet und die Ärztin Dr. Green trat auf Jane zu. „ Also die körperlichen Verletzungen heilen sehr gut, die Fleischverletzung am Arm, hat keine Infektion, ein Schädel-Hirn-Trauma konnten wir ausschließen. Es sieht besser aus als vor 2 Tagen. Ihr Sohn ist soweit stabil, das wir ihn Transportieren können."

Jane nickte langsam und schickte ein kurzes Dankgebet in den Himmel. Dr. Green schob sich die Brille auf der Nase zu Recht „ Es liegt ganz allein an ihrem Sohn!" Jane schloss kurz die Augen, Dr. Green musterte sie, nickte ihr zu und verschwand schließlich im nächsten Zimmer.

Weitere 30 Minuten später war James transportfertig und die beiden Medi-Hexen welche eine speziellen Transportschlüssel für Kranke hatten. Sie nickten Jane zu, welche die beiden vom sehen kannten und stellten sich um das Bett. Der Transportschlüssel war ein normaler Schlüssel der einen Vorfallen freien Transport gewährleistete. Jane stellte sich ans Bett und der Schlüssel wurde aktiviert, nicht mal zwei Sekunden später waren sie im Central Hospital of Magic in New York.

Eine weitere Woche verging ohne das James ein Anzeichen gab aufzuwachen. Er hatte in diesem Krankenhaus, die bestmögliche Versorgung, aber auch hier meinten die Ärzte das nur an James lag wieder aufzuwachen. Jane ließ sich bis auf weiters beurlauben um immer in der nähe von James zu sein und Patrick ging zwar wieder zur Arbeit, aber er war jeden Abend im Krankenhaus.

Jane sahs wie jeden Tag zuvor wieder an seinen Bett, sie machte das gleiche wie immer, es war nichts aussergewöhnliches geschehen, aber diesen Tag wählte James um wieder aufzuwachen.

Langsam fast zögernd öffnete er die Augen, wo war er? Er wusste es nicht, konnte sich nicht daran erinnern was passiert war, doch fühlte das jemand ihm sanft durch das Haar strich und beruhigend auf ihn einredete.

Wer das war? Er blickte sie und sah in unglaublich erleichterte Augen, ehe er seien wieder schloss und einschlief.

Jane seufzte leise vor Erleichterung auf.

Als Draco des nächste mal aufwachte, sahs die Frau wieder am Bett. „ Ich freue mich das du wach bist", meinte sie leise und lächelte.

Draco drehte den Kopf zu ihr „ Wach", krächzte er und zuckte dabei zusammen da es weh tat seine Stimme zu benutzten.

Jane nickte „ Ja, du warst sehr schwer verletzt, ich und mein Mann Patrick haben dich adoptiert, als wir dich in England gefunden haben."

Draco zog eine Augenbraun hoch, was nicht ganz einfach war, da sein Gesicht einige Schürfwunde abbekommen hatte.

„ Weißt du wie du heißt?" Jane blickte Draco an und irgendwie hoffte sie das er es nicht wusste. Draco schloss die Augen und Jane dachte, er wäre schon wieder eingeschlafen, als er sie noch mal öffnete. Das klare grau wirkte verwirrt und unsicher. „ ...weiß nicht", flüsterte er und versuchte sich panisch aufzurichten. Jane drückte ihn sanft zurück ins Kissen. „ Keine Angst, mach dir keine Sorgen, so lange bis dir dein Name wieder einfällt, bist du einfach James." Draco lehnte sich zurück, James...der Name hatte etwas, er gefiel ihm. Er nickte langsam. „ gut...wer bist du?" Jane lächelte wieder „ Ich bin Jane Banks." James musterte sie genau, sie sah ganz nett aus. „ Freut mich", meinte er leise und hustete ehe er wieder die Augen schloss. Jane lächelte und strich ihm durch das Haar. „ Schlaf nun James, du brauchst den Schlaf."

Des nächste mal wachte James durch ein leises Geräusch auf und diesesmal war es ein Mann der an seinem Bett sahs und ihn nachdenklich musterte. „ Habe ich dich geweckt?" Draco schüttelte leicht, so das man es fast gar nicht sehen konnte den Kopf. Aber der Mann schien es gesehen zu haben. „ Ich bin Patrick, der Ehemann von Jane, sie ist kurz nach Hause. Hast du noch viele Schmerzen?" James nickte „ Es ist aus zu halten", flüsterte er und versuchte zu lächelen. Patrick schluckte. „ Willst du irgendwas haben, gegen die Schmerzen?" „ Nein", ich halte es aus. Es kam James komisch vor wenn er jetzt nach was gegen Schmerzen gefragt hatte. „ Nun, James ich erzähle dir etwas über uns und er begann zu erzählen.

Mit jeden Tag der verging ging es Draco oder besser James besser, er wurde nicht mehr so schnell müde und schaffte es sogar vor dem Bett zu stehen und bald darauf konnte er einige Schritte im Zimmer gehen, zwar mit Hilfe der Schwestern, aber es klappte. Jeden Tag kamen Jane oder Patrick vorbei und James freute sich den ganzen Tag drauf, wenn er Janes leuchtende Augen sah, wenn sie ins Zimmer trat. Trotz allem das es ihm so gut ging, kam er sich verloren vor, es war ihm als fehlte etwas, so als wäre er nicht komplett. Als er Jane das mal erzählte, meinte sie das es wahrscheinlich seine Erinnerungen waren die ihm fehlten. Aber das war es nicht, James war so damit beschäftigt neue Sachen zu lernen, das er seine Erinnerungen an früher manchmal gar nicht vermisste. Es waren bald 3 Monate rum, als endlich der Termin für die Entlassung feststand und James war schrecklich aufgeregt. In allem benahm sich James, wie ein kleines Kind, besonders erstaunt war er aber als Jane ihm ihren Zauberstab zeigte und damit die wundervollsten Dinge ausführte. Schließlich nachdem er sie lange mit einem Bettelblick angesehen hatte, gab sie nach und reichte ihrem Adoptivsohn dem Zauberstab.

Er wog den Zauberstab in der Hand und das Gefühl ihn in der Hand zu haben, war ihm vertraut. „ Kriege ich auch einen?"

Jane legte den Kopf schief „ Klar, aber erst mal..." James deutete auf ein Buch das auf dem Nachtschrank lag und schwang den Zauberstab und sagte „ Accio Buch!" Mit einem Ruck sprang das Buch in seine Hand und verblüfft blickte Jane ihren Sohn an.

„ Kannst du noch mehr Zaubersprüche?" James überlegte, doch ihm schien kein anderer einzufallen und bedauernt schüttelte er den Kopf. Jane lächelte „ Mach dir keine Sorgen, wir besorgen einen Zauberstab und Patrick und ich bringen die ganz schnell die wichtigen Sprüche bei."

James nickte erleichtert.

Am nächsten Tag wurde er entlassen.


	4. Home sweet home

Memento mori

( Bedenke das du sterben wirst)

Part I

Autor: Atrjeu

Disclaimer: Joanne K. Rowling gehört alles, mir gehören nur Jane und Patrick. Sowie einige Ort der Zauberer und Hexen in den USA.

Paaring: Im Moment nur Jane/ Patrick

Gene: Drama/ Adventure/ Mystery

Anmerkung: Hey Danke für die Reviews, ich habe mich extrem darüber gefreut. Alle die mich gefragt haben, kann ich sagen Harry, Hermine und Ron leben noch. Aber sie sind im Moment nicht wichtig. Wer aber sonst noch lebt kann ich euch nicht sagen, weil ich dann soviel von der Geschichte verrate und das will ich auf keinen Fall machen. Bitte, bitte, schriebt alles auf was euch gefällt oder stört. Ich versuche es soweit es geht entweder ein zubringen, oder zu ändern..

Anmerkung II: Also bis jetzt habe ich kein Ginny/ Draco Paaring geplant, was aber nicht ist kann ja noch werden... lol Ginny hat jemand ganz anderen verloren... ich verrate nicht zu viel wenn ich sage das es Dean Thomas ist. Übrigens war Draco nicht im St. Mungo sondern in einem kleinen Krankenhaus und man hat ihn deshalb nicht erkannt, weil er a) am Ende des Zimmers lag und b) ein duzend Kopfverbände hätte. Wie eine Mumie.

Oder wir sagen, er wurde nicht erkannt, weil ich es so wollte.

Auf Wunsch, dieses Kapitel dann schon heute, aber das nächste komm erst nächste Woche.

Teil 3: Home, sweet home...

Das Haus der Banks war nicht groß, es war aber auch nicht klein. Es war ein mittelgroßes Haus das mitten in einem Zaubererviertel in New York lag, um genau zu sein Merlin Straße 21. „ Gefällt es dir", fragte Jane zögernd als James lange das Haus angesehen hatte. Patrick lächelte, griff nach der Tasche und führte James ins Haus. Drinnen war alles gemütlich eingerichtet. Ein mix aus Muggeltechnologie und Zaubersachen. „ Es ist einfach schön", flüsterte James und blickte sich um, also ob er noch nie in einem Haus gewesen wäre. Das nächste was er hörte, war ein bellen, was ihn vorsichtig zurück weichen lies. Patrick legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„ Keine Angst das ist Jerry, er hat dich gefunden." James der nicht genau wusste was Jerry war, wirkte angespannt und kurz drauf platzte der braune Labrador ins Zimmer. Sprang wild bellend erst auf Patrick dann auf Jane zu.

Schließlich blieb er von James stehen und beschnupperte ihn. James fühlte sich dabei ziemlich unwohl und wusste nicht so recht was er tun sollte.

„ Streck deine Hand aus", sagte Jane leise. Zögernd streckte er die Hand aus. Der Hund begann sie abzuschnuffelen und schließlich bellte er und begann die Hand abzulecken.

James wirkte verblüfft und schließlich begann er Jerry mit der andren Hand zu streicheln. Je länger er Jerry streichelte um so anschmiegsamer wurde der Hund. Patrick lächelte „ So James komm wir zeigen dir dein Zimmer!" James hörte auf Jerry zu streicheln und blickte Patrick an „ Zimmer?" Patrick nickte „ Natürlich oder glaubst du wir lassen dich auf dem Boden schlafen. Komm mit!" James nickte und folgte Patrick in das obere Stockwerk, Jane und Jerry folgten.

Sie durchquerten den ganzen Flur bis sie schließlich am Ende des Flurs stehen blieben. Patrick lächelte „ Herzlich willkommen, James!" Damit stieß er die Tür auf und Jane welche hinter ihm gestanden hatte, schob ins Zimmer.

Das Zimmer war ziemlich groß, mit großen Fenstern, durch welche Freundlich die Sonne reinstrahlte, einem hellen Holzfußboden. Die Wände schimmerte in einem zarten gelb, so das es aussah, als wäre es in dem Zimmer immer Sommer, ein Bücherregal, das schon voll mit Büchern stand.

James trat auf es zu und zog ein Buch aus dem Regal „ Zaubersprüche Bd. 5" E blätterte es durch und stellte es zurück ins Regal.

„ Gefällt es dir", fragte Jane vorsichtig. James drehte sich herum „ Vielen, vielen Dank, es ist super."

Er machte drei schnelle Schritte und ohne das Jane was sagen konnte umarmte er sie. Sie empfand es als angenehm und James wurde immer mehr der Sohn den sie sich gewünscht hatte.

„ Freut mich wenn es dir gefällt", meinte Patrick leicht gerührt als James Jane wieder losgelassen hatte. „ Du kannst es natürlich noch etwas persönlicher einrichten, du darfst mit diesem Zimmer hier machen was du willst, solange du es nicht kaputt machst."

Patrick trat aus dem Zimmer „ Schau dich ruhig etwas um, morgen gehen wir einkaufen", damit verließ auch Jane das Zimmer und schloss die Tür.

James war nun alleine.

Das Zimmer hatte ein großes Bett, welches mit blauer Bettwäsche bezogen war, einen großen Schreibtisch, sowie einen Kleiderschrank, eine Kommode. Vor dem Bett lag ein hell blauer Teppich.

„ Zu Hause", flüsterte er leise und setzte sich auf das Bett.

Am nächsten Tag hatte Jane frei und sie machten sich auf den Weg einzukaufen. Jane führte ihn durch breite Straßen, zu kleinen Gassen und schließlich hielten sie vor einer Kneipe mit Namen „ Kehr ein" an. Jane lächelte „ Ziemlich seltsam, oder?" Und James nickte. Sie betraten das verruchte Lokal, durchquerten den Schankraum und eine Besenkammer und betraten den Hinterhof. Es war eine graue kalte Beton Wand zu sehen. Verwirrt blickte James Jane an, die einen Zauberstab zückte und damit auf die Mauer an drei Stellen antippte.

Plötzlich, kurz nach dem Jane das getan hatte, sprang die Mauer auf, wie ein Tor und Jane trat James hinter sich herziehend ein." Herzlich willkommen in der Triangulum Gasse." James zog eine Augenbraun hoch und Jane lachte. „ Triangulum Gasse?" Jane nickte „ Ja sie ist wie ein Dreieck aufgebaut, man kommt an dieser Ecke raus und wenn du die Straße langgehst, kommst du an der Spitzte des Dreieckes raus. Dort ist die Bank, im Zentrum der Triangulum Gasse. Aber komm jetzt wir brauchen ganz viel Kram für dich!" James lies sich von Jane quer durch die Gasse ziehen und später nach 3 Stunden war er felsenfest der Annahme sie wären in jedem Geschäft gewesen und hätten was gekauft.

Er hatte jetzt mehrere Umhänge und Handschuhe, Bücher usw. Wie magisch angezogen blieb er vor einem Laden stehen der nur Besen führte. Jane sah es und lachte „ Komm Patrick, kann dir einen Besen bestimmt besorgen, der kriegt ihn in der Firma billiger." Sie zog in mit in ein kleines schmales Geschäft namens Ollivander.

Die Glocke bimmelte als sie eintraten. „ Mr. Ollivander macht die besten Zauberstäbe, auch sein Zwillingsbruder macht Zauberstäbe, im gehört das Geschäft in der Winkelgasse in London."

James nickte. Ein älterer Herr betrat den Verkaufsraum. „ Mrs. Banks freut mich sie wieder zu sehen und wen haben wir da", fragte er und deutet auf James. Jane lächelte „ Das ist mein Adoptivsohn James, er braucht einen Zauberstab." Mr. Ollivander lächelte und irgendwie kam er James bekannt vor. „ Natürlich braucht er einen Zauberstab!" Er zückte sein Messband und trat hinter der Theke hervor.

„ Nun, Mr. Banks welches ist ihre Zauberhand?" James blickte den alten verwirrt an und meinte schließlich „ Rechts!"

Sofort begann das Messband zu messen, die Länge seiner Arme, die Länge de Finger, die Breite der Hand. Nach gut 15 Minuten war alles gemessen und Mr. Ollivander verschwand wieder hinter der Theke, dort zog er einige schmal Schachtelen hervor und öffnete schließlich die erste.

„ Dieser hier Drachenherzfaser und Eiche 10 ½ Zoll, wunderbar in Verwandlung. Nehmen sie ihn und schwingen sie ihn ein paar mal hin und her."

James tat wie ihm befohlen war und schwang ihn hin und her, doch nichts passierte. Ollivander lächelte „ Es klappt nie beim erstenmal!" Er nahm einen andren Zauberstab. „ Dieser hier Einhornhaar in Birke 11 ¼ Zoll." Wieder geschah nichts und wieder erhielt er James einen neuen Stab. „ Phönixfeder und Bucher 12 ¾ Zoll." Aber auch diesesmal geschah nicht. So ging es weiter schließlich langen gut ein Duzend abgelegte Schachtelen auf dem Tresen. Als Mr. Ollivander die nächste Schachtel hervor zog „ dieser hier war der erste und letzte seiner Art den ich gefertigt habe, mein Bruder benutzt so was gar nicht, zumal er es schwer zu verarbeiten ist. Thestralhaar und Weide 9 ¾ Zoll. Versuchen sie es." James nahm den Stab und da war es... Das vertraute Gefühl, das Gefühl wieder komplett zu sein. Er schwang den Stab einige mal und bunte Lichterfunken sprühten aus den Spitze. Mr. Ollivander lächelte erleichtert „ Gut das auch dieser Stab endlich seinen Besitzer gefunden, er ich habe ihn gemacht, da war ich noch jung gerade 50 Jahre." James blickte der Verkäufer an. „ Jung?" Mr. Ollivander lächelte „ Nun für Zauberer ist das nicht unbedingt alt mein Junge, so das macht 12 Gallonen und 3 Sickel."

Jane zückte ihren Geldbeutel und bezahlte den Stab, dann verließen sie den Laden. Sie beobachtete James einen Augenblick und sagte dann: „ Was denkst du?" James sah auf „ Es ist merkwürdig, ich fühle mich endlich wieder komplett." Jane lächelte „ Hat sich der Zauberer oder Hexe daran gewöhnt dann hat er das Gefühl das was fehlt."

Sie warf einen Blick auf ihrer Uhr und lächelte. „ Nun was denkst du, wir sollten Heim!"

James nickte und gemeinsam verließen sie die Triangulum Gasse.

Als sie zu Hause waren vertiefte sich James in seine Bücher und einfache Sprüche gelangen ihn sofort, bis zum Abendessen, beherrschte er die ersten drei Bände der Zauberspruch Bücher. Es war aber nicht so das es sonderlich schwer war. Die Worte der Sprüche kamen ihm vertraut vor und ihm fiel sogar die passende Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab ein. Nach dem Abendessen begann er mit einem Komplett Band der „ Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" und auch hier kam ihn vieles bekannt vor. Je mehr er las, um so mehr hatte er das Gefühl, das alles schon mal gemacht zu haben.

Jane und Patrick wunderten sich als er anfragte ob er nicht apparieren lernen konnte. So musste er 4-5 mal ins Ministerium ehe er die Prüfung ab legen konnte.

Es waren schon 2 Wochen vergangen als Patrick ihn fragte wie es mit fliegen aussah. James sah seinen Adoptivvater erstaunt an" Fliegen?"

Patrick nickte „ Da du so schnell lernst, wirst du es bestimmt schon mal gemacht haben. Ich habe schon einen Besen mitgebracht."

Er zog ihn zu einem Besen welcher hinter der Tür stand „ Der Feuerblitz 2112, das ganz neue Modell, Beschleunigung von 0 auf 230 km/ H in 2 Sekunden. Nimm ihn doch mal!" James blickte den Besen an, der schwarze Stil war glänzend poliert die Borsten schimmerten im Licht.

„ Komm wir gehen hinter das Haus und ich bringe dir das Fliegen auf." Jane lehnte sich aus der Küchentür. „ Wenn er sich den Hals bricht, dann breche ich dir was!" Patrick lachte und buxierte James mit Besen in den Garten. „ So dann leg ihn mal auf den Boden." Nachdem James das getan hatte lächelte Patrick. „ So streck die Hand drüber und sag auf..." James zögerte, streckte aber dann die Hand über dem Besen auf und wollte gerade was sagen, als der Besen in seine Hand sprang. Verwirrt blickte er den Besen an, den er nun fest in seiner rechten Hand hielt. „ Was..." Patrick lachte „ Man könnte fast meinen der Besen liest Gedanken." Er zwinkerte. „ So dann setzt dich mal ritt links drauf und stoße dich mit aller aller Kraft vom Boden ab.

James tat es und es war fast so als hätte er es schon öfter gemacht, er fühlte sich in seinem Element. Er folg hoch und tief, machte einen Senkflug, drehte sich aus dem Flug raus.

Patrick grinste als Jane raustrat legte er den Arm um ihre Schultern „ Du hättest dir keine Sorgen machen brauche, wie du siehst er fliegt, als hätte er es schon öfter gemacht."

Jane nickte und lehnte ihren Kopf an die Schulter ihres Mannes und gemeinsam beobachteten sie ihren Adoptivsohn der flog, als hätte er noch nie was anderes im Leben getan.


End file.
